


And all the days were hot .

by Arymura



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura





	And all the days were hot .

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [E todos os dias eram quentes.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181738) by [Arymura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arymura/pseuds/Arymura). 



Missy couldn't avoid rip off every fabric centimeter that covered River's skin with her nails and teeth. River knew that she like pain, make and feel it, so she bite Missy's neck with strength just like she could suck her regeneration power. That's when the beauty blue eyed woman changes, with her black and curly hair that contrasted with her body and, without any word, she explore River's body with her hands while kissed her ferociously like it could shut up her moans

But the only thing that Missy wasn't capable was it, not while River grabs her by the waist and licked her nipple. Actually, she loved River's moans, always strong and high in a way that shivered her neck. But the trully and deeply moans happened when she put her tongue between her thighs.

River didn't controled herself when she put her hands on Missy's hair and pull it while writhed in pleasure. Missy's tongue made her way between River's thigh so easily that seems to be made just to give pleasure. And how she knew give pleasure! Pressing with the right intensity and speeding up while River moves her bum. She knew read River's body and what every single moviment means, like when she ask for hers fingers inside her while she suck the liquid that River spilled in her tongue. These green eyes got a dark tone when she getss closer to the climax.

Missy knew that the River's best were coming, sited with crossed legs while their fingers penetrate each other. The curly and blond hair touched Missy's face and her hands gave the same sensation and, like a mirror, she saw pleasure in Missy's eyes and it all were so animal that their biting made bloody wounds. The strongh smell of iron got mixed with the sex and sweat smell and the two women moans high in a way that the own Doctor could hear them from another side of the Universe.

The rhythm got higher with their need of touching each other. They bodies were one in a highway to heaven. The time stoped for a second when they got in the climax and with a long kiss, their bodies fell in the bed, exhausted.

"Now, tell me whom is the bitch that makes you moan like an animal?"  
"It's you, Missy..."


End file.
